Protective storage for non-paper media such as electromagnetic disks and tapes can be achieved with a media storage box arranged within a fire resistant safe. In a fire, the safe can hold its interior to about the temperature of boiling water, creating a protected environment for the media storage box. Additional insulation and vapor seals in the media box keep its interior at temperatures below 125.degree. F. and relative humidity below 80%, which adequately protects floppy disks and cassette tapes, for example.
We have discovered a simple and effective way of arranging a media storage box within a fire resistant safe, not only to meet the media protection requirements, but also to afford convenient access to the media box. Our combination of features for a media protection system aims at simplicity, economy, and effectiveness, making our system more widely affordable.